Meschino
by SushiSandwich
Summary: Upon entering the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7, Lili discovers petty reasons can birth a one-sided rivalry and much strange intrigue along the way when encountering an enigmatic newcomer. Complete crack, now with extra helpings! Help yourself!
1. Annoyance at First Sight

**Author's Note: Strange crack story that makes no logical sense but that didn't stop me from writing it, did it? It's been quite some time since I've been here on , so readjusting my way back to the Tekken section! Hope you enjoy my silly minded tale about Lili and a petty rivalry! I don't own anything blah blah blah.**

 _Meschino_

 **(Petty)**

The weird and wonderful world that was the King of Iron Fist Tournament had rolled into Lili's schedule. The internal rush, the all blazing adrenaline, the no doubt countless muscles that will obstinately tug at the most inopportune times made the Monegasque heiress smile warmly.

Surely the same old faces would return.

The blonde combatant looks up from her cup of herbal tea, breathing in the mint infusion as her blue eyes scan across the hallway. Searching for familiar contestants from the sanctuary of her table, right on cue comes the usual suspects a la Hwoarang and Steve Fox.

Somehow two tournaments later, the Korean seemed to boom obnoxiously in volume, showing off to Steve, the latter nodding politely with a sheepish grin. _Same old, same old._

Some faces were missing.

Christie and Eddy didn't seem to be in the crowd, nor that boorish hunk Miguel or the enigmatic wanderer Zafina.

 _Speaking of same old..._

The ever pushy Asuka Kazama comes sauntering into Lili's view, the teen barely contained when locking eyes with her elegant rival yet nods with gritted politeness, fists balled. "Rochefort."

"Kazama," Lili responds tight lipped between sips of tea, eyes narrowed with grudging disdain. That competitive spirit brews within, ever since losing the fifth tournament to the brusque Kazama girl. The memory was once a _very_ sore, begrudging thorn in her side, torn between admiration and a dent in pride. Considering dignity had crash landed since that point, this was a more civilized greeting.

They would settle it later.

Lili's lips quirk into a slight smile behind Asuka's back.

 _Some things never change._

As for unfamiliar faces...

Sure, Asuka was a most formidable opponent but variety was the spice of life, fresh meat came in the form of a newcomer, curvy and loudmouthed, emerging with a sashay, heels clacking in announced superiority, an air of cocky certainty in each purposeful step. The same competitive hunger Lili knows well is obscured by oversized shades, glossy lips poised into a smug smirk.

"Not bad," she purrs to Hwoarang in reply to his fancy footwork, whistling with approval, "But you're all talk."

The redhead's brow furrows, scoffing with abrupt laughter as Steve hides his chuckling, "Says who?"

Lili couldn't help but smile at the unfolding drama, seeing the Korean wound up tighter than a snake tied in knots was quite sadistically amusing. Cocking her head to the possible scene of the crime, the blonde strolls and listens intently.

"Katarina," the brunette announces proudly, "Better remember _that_ name."

"Why?"

"'Cause that's who's gonna make you run home to your mama from the tournament!"

Several dramatic "ooo's" ring out from the small crowd around Hwoarang, face nearly as red as his hair. Soon that all familiar cockiness when one can't back down from a challenge soon resurfaces, handsome features reeling back into entertained intrigue, "We'll see if your skills are as good as that pretty little mouth of yours!"

Katarina flicks back brunette tresses playfully with a winsome smile, back turned to Hwoarang as she walks away, not before getting in the last word, "I look forward to seeing you in action Ruivo." Lili couldn't help but look forward to perhaps meeting this Katarina in battle herself, a worthy newcomer in fighting spirit. _Admirable._ It would be a worthy challenge to wipe that trash talk from her pretty face and off her pedestal for was soon pestered by a hyperactive cat-eared pigtailed girl, decked in bright pink and black, waving gleefully with overbearing cat paws.

 _Interesting._

Everyone was present here for their own unique reasons.

Glory, revenge, money, pleasure, petty quibbles, looking for purpose.

Analyzing opponents made Lili's mind wander and within a moment's blink, somehow cold tea peppered her ivory attire. Inelegant in spectacle on her knees, scrabbling for a tea cup and saucer on the carpet, Lili's gaze is met by a gloved hand.

"Mi dispiace. Lascia che ti aiuti."

Blue eyes alight with curiosity trail upright, face to face with the enigmatic newcomer towering before her and Lili blinks dumbfounded, a less than graceful spectacle than most were accustomed to. Slate eyes full of apologetic sincerity freezes Lili to the spot, brow knitted in reply to his softly spoken words.

"I _mean,_ " the man laughs, "Please allow me to help you."

Accepting the aid, there's a streak of intrigue that courses through the curious teen's veins. "It's a habit of mine too. Being _so_ lost in thought," the mysterious male's voice snaps Lili out of her stupor, patting sullied fabric with fervent disgust.

"You should look where you're going signorina."

"You _should_ take your own advice." Lili tersely retorts.

"I _never_ was good at that," he chuckles airily, "But try not to hold hot beverages while you swerve human traffic nor sizing up your opponents. Didn't anyone _tell_ you it's rude to stare?"

Caught off guard, Lili folds arms haughtily. "Pardon?" The taller male smiles enigmatically to himself, a white gloved hand brushing through dark slick hair prompting the blonde to sigh with impatience, "I don't have time for these silly little games. I must take my leave."

"Glad we agree on something. No time for games, not in a high stakes tournament, si?"

Lili pauses momentarily, sizing up the man who had so gallantly spilt tea upon her in the five minutes they had even spoken. The blatant, oh-so-calm and cool nature of this gentleman had the _nerve_ to caution her, Emilie de Rochefort, to be _more_ careful. _Strike 1_. Making assumptions. That's strike 2. Tea upon attire. Strike 3 and _he's out_.

 _Petty perhaps._

 _Just who did he think he was?!_

Before Lili could part with any condescending words of wisdom, the man had disappeared, mind clouded with all manner of witty comebacks and verbal putdowns. Pouting all the while, Asuka approached with sadistic laughter, prodding at the tea stain, "You could start fights with inanimate objects with a face like _that_."

"Not _now_ Kazama!" Lili's eyes narrowed into irritated slits.

"What's _your_ deal anyway? He was being polite!"

"I _said_ not now."

Asuka didn't appear to hear Lili now, "What was his name again? Uh, Italian guy..."

Lili's ears prick at the sound.

 _Claudio._

From that instance, from a insignificant spat over something as petty as tea, Claudio seemed to invade her every waking moment. A curious fusion of calm and haughty, collected and altogether in all white, seemingly in deep thought in the afternoon air. From a distance, sky blues blink at _this_ Claudio's lower arm, bounded by black ties.

"Buongiorno," Claudio cheerfully greets with his back to her, "Back to staring are we?"

Lili does not dignify with an answer, unable to explain or bat away this immediate intrigue. It was strange, something drawing her gaze to linger longer than intended.

"Ah that far away look again," he chuckles sardonically upon turning, "Keep this up and you'll be out the tournament before you know it!" Claudio's gloved palm pats Lili's shoulder playfully, "Focus signorina."

"I _don't_ need advice from you regarding the Tekken tournament!"

"Clearly."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Lili plants hands on her hips, "Who do you think you are?"

"Who do I think I am?" Claudio clicks his tongue in mock thought, "I _know_ who I am, I don't need to think about it."

 _Wise guy._

"Do you always treat possible opponents with _such_ distaste signorina?"

"I am Emilie de Rochefort!" Lili announces proudly, hoping to put a stop to the sickly way he dubs her _miss_ in his native tongue, "But that's Lili to _most_. My father calls me Emilie, and it _stays_ that way."

"Ah I see," the dark haired Italian wags his finger, "You _mean_ he uses Emilie if you're in trouble. Usually it's full name basis if daddy's little girl gets into trouble, si?" That earns a glimmer of annoyance from the young heiress, arms folded with irked aplomb. Claudio soon aligns into a more cool and poised manner, he had more than enough verbal sparring for now, "Save it for the tournament, you'll need it."

Lili is at once curious when he walks away, "So why are you here?"

He pauses and looks at his bandaged arm silently in a muse, unable to tear his eyes away. "I _have_ my reasons." Upon that vague murmur, he ascends the stairs and dispenses a breezy _a piu tardi_ in the air _._ Lili rubs her chin in a deep ponder, that all too irrepressibly inquisitive streak erupting.

Upon watching him fight for the first time...

This prompted more questions than answers.

 _How...does he do that?_

This was no illusion, but actual _sorcery,_ blue light emerging around his arm, twisting and turning at his _whim_. Amazement and scorn dances behind Lili's eyes, amusement alight at the manner of all the other surreal nonsense this tournament conjured up, that _this_ threw her off. _Of all things, him!_ The haughty manner he claps his hands at his keeled over opponent incurred a prick of intense dislike within Lili, grudging admiration for such ability hampered by such a _cocky_ _self congratulating_...

Halting her mental narrative with a smile, the blonde waits in the wings.

This had been the challenge she had longed for.

 **A/N: I freaking love Claudio, he's so hot and mysterious! Hope you enjoyed this silly tale, it's not very good but hey I had fun trying to write this crack pairing XD**


	2. Of Pocky Sticks and Sparring!

**Intro:** _I was originally gonna do a one-shot, but now it's going to be random snippets I make up as I go along just because I feel like it! Thanks to **FNAFFRENZYCAT** for the review! _

* * *

**Lili had discovered an unlikely sparring partner amongst the blur of faces, a bright spark in pink and black with long blonde hair to rival her own and a zest to eclipse even Little Miss Sugar High Xiaoyu herself. Chuckling fondly at the newcomer, who dubbed herself Lucky Chloe, they find their sparring evolve into an impromptu dance number, graceful motions in tune with her playful bounces.**

 **No doubt was in Lili's mind, that the J-pop emitting from the cellphone was Chloe's personal taste, an effervescent bouncy number with the odd lyric Lili could sing along too. The giggling duo fall on the floor, doubled up in a chorus of breathlessness as they high five.**

 **"Lili-chan!" Lucky Chloe cheerfully says between pants and offers up a box of Pocky, "Have some!" Upon accepting the strawberry favored treat with a winsome smile, Lili ponders what made them such fast friends. Her energy was infectious, spreading all the while, even in the face of naysayers and a sweeping curtain of brow raising from some of the onlookers.**

 **There was this admirable sense of cheery defiance in Chloe's disposition, cat ears poised that bit higher when she adjusts her headphones and smile even wider than possible with unflappable zeal. Passionate about Japanese culture and perhaps overzealously clumsy with honorifics, Lili deemed Chloe great fun nevertheless.**

 **For Chloe, it was nice to just have a friend and bask in new experiences.**

 **That maddening energy was back in bright blue eyes, a glint to express it was time for round two as she buoyantly grabs Lili's hands bone tight and leads the merry dance, "Are you ready?!"**

 **"The sugar high hit you so soon!" Lili huffs, albeit smiling all the while, swinging around in tandem with the newcomer as they squeal childishly. A sharp revolving door back to her childhood with her father, on a rare occasion he wasn't too busy, swinging his precious princess round and round in their scenic garden, the full bloom of spring alive in Monaco. The smell of the flowers and her father's loving eyes greeted her subconscious with welcome arms.**

 **Piercing squees from Chloe's end sharply tug apart the memory, and with that, Lili's grip weakens, sending the blonde reeling dizzyingly to the floor. "Oooh!" The carpet made for a surprisingly soft landing, Lili gracelessly planting palms to support herself with a wry smile, shaking her shiny locks to readjust from the Lucky Chloe express.**

 **Laughing chirpily all the while, Chloe hurries to the scene of her groovy crime. "Maybe we went too fast!"**

 **"You don't say!"**

 **The sound of slow clapping erupts, both girls looking up in unison at the source from their less than elegant in a heap. Pairs of eyes blink at the sight of Claudio at the entrance, "Quite the show ladies!"**

 **Chloe takes a bow as Lili glowers incredulously, "Nya! Thank you! We're just practicing for the tournament!"**

 **Claudio quirks a brow, "An interesting method you have there, Miss...?"**

 **Lili feels herself being hoisted upright by her lively partner in arms, a bolero clad arm winding painfully tight across her neck, introductions in full throttle along with her runaway train tongue, "I'm Lucky Chloe and this is my tomodachi Lili-chan!"**

 **"Ow," The girls are literally cheek to cheek in closeness, "Chloe! I can't breathe!"**

 **"Gomenasai!" The vice like grip lessens and Lili gasps for air, fanning herself frantically at the slight beads of perspiration forming under bangs much to Claudio's subtle amusement, gloved hand under his chin in thought.**

 **"Nice to meet you ladies. I'm Claudio."**

 **"Good to meet you too Claudio-sama! Do you want some Pocky too?!"**

 **"I'm quite alright-"**

 **"Onegaishimasu!"**

 **Looking at the brandished confectionary in her cat paw like the blunt of a sword, Claudio silently accepts with a polite nod and watches the blonde bolt off in a pink and black blur down the hallway to the restroom. "Your friend is a lively one."**

 **"Chloe is Chloe," She turns on a heel haughtily, fumbling through a red bag for a bottle of water. "She's tons of sugar in human form."**

 **"The girl probably injects it all year around!"**

 **"So," Lili halts Claudio's quips, "Were you just passing by?"**

 **"The squealing could be heard for miles, pardon me, I mean** _ **training**_ **." Claudio quickly corrected himself, "Like I said, swinging around like children seems an intriguing prospect in training for the tournament!"**

 **Disbelieving laughter rings out, "Patronizing as ever. I suppose beating Bryan Fury to a pulp wasn't enough for you, that you had to come here to bother me!" Lili remarks with a wave of her palm, "Just** _ **who**_ **are you? And how do you..." Pointing to his bandaged arm with mouth agape in struggling to find the words, "...** _ **that**_ **?"**

 **"Full of queries today," Claudio counters calmly with a low chuckle, "Perhaps you'll discover in time. Provided you** _ **last**_ **the first round that is. Buona fortuna!"**

 _ **That smug, arrogant stalker!**_

 **Before Lili could stop herself, even remotely talk herself out of this sudden motion despite being whirled around by Chloe, a dainty palm jabs Claudio in the forearm. Gray eyes alight with new found curiosity, the all familiar notion of being hit prompting the Italian to gaze at the determined Monegasque.**

 **Calmly blocking off her graceful onslaught, Claudio whistles approvingly at such spirit exhibited in this impromptu sparring session. Flaxen strands wild with each approaching kick, overzealous and lost in the thrill of battle. Such passion could not eluded, simply earning awed laughter.**

 **"Oh no!" Chloe smothers a shrill gasp with fluffy paws upon the rude awakening of her return, "Stop it! Stop it Lili-chan! Claudio-sama!" Lili huffs at this interruption and Claudio graciously halts, dusting off his white coat with gloved hands.**

 **Lili hisses in her friend's ear after lifting up her headphone piece, "Chloe! I** _ **nearly**_ **had him!"**

 **"Gomenasai Lili-chan, but he's getting away!"**

 **Claudio takes his leave once more with a sardonic wave as the girls babble amongst themselves in the midst of bickering. Out the door and out of sight, the dark haired enigma smiles to himself and nods.**

 _ **Niente male.**_

* * *

 **Outro:** _I have no idea why I ship Claudio and Lili! I really don't! But I find it superlatively cute! Anyway, find out why Hwoarang's temper soars to volcanic heights in the next episode and get a glimpse into Claudio's dark humor! Hope you liked this complete nonsensical tale so far xox_


	3. Abandon All Hope Now!

**Intro:** _Special thanks_ _to_ **DaMastah101** _and_ **FNAFFRENZYCAT** _for the reviews! There'll be a Lucky Chloe subplot in the next part or so where things even **more ridiculous**! This happens to be the longest chapter to date at nearly 3000 words, I wonder what substances I was on (watermelon and peppermint tea) when I wrote this part! We find out why Hwoarang goes nuts and how Lili's pettiness goes out of control! Did I mention this story makes _**no sense** _at all?_ XD _Oh well, I'm having the time of my life not knowing where this story is heading! Enjoy!_

* * *

 **The dead silence first thing was appealing, a chance for thoughts to slowly come into ebb and flow. Claudio rubs eyes wearily in the approaching dawn, leaning on the veranda railing to let the morning air waft. Through half asleep eyes, he swears blind on seeing a pair of opera glasses crane from the hotel room a few balconies across. The owner quickly darts away, flaxen hair on the wind and the sound of a door slamming shut. Claudio blinks in disbelief, on the verge of laughing so loud, he'd wake every resident, no doubt so grateful for a rude awakening.**

 **He resists a sly smirk.**

 **Whatever it was could wait, there were more pressing matters at hand, like the welcoming embrace of a strong coffee.**

* * *

 **Behind the pair of opera glasses, blue eyes work overtime to find out what** _ **this man**_ **was all about. Curiosity running rings around rationality, the thirst to know rising with each calculated blink. Lili supposed sitting on a stool in the corner of the hotel cafe was hardly the most subtle hiding spot, especially not with Lucky Chloe perched on a stool next to her, swinging her stocking clad legs childishly.**

 **"Pssst," Lucky Chloe pats Lili's bare shoulder, "Lili-chan, genki desu ka?!"**

 **"I'm in the middle of something."**

 **"Whatcha doing?"**

 **"Gaining intel," Lili looks every inch the army general sat upright, never moving an inch and poised for acquiring the target. Black was the flavor of the day, a leather skirt and lace corset combination adorning the determined blonde.**

 **"You mean that guy you were fighting with the other day?" Chloe looks between Lili and Claudio in the far corner engrossed in a well worn paperback of some kind, "Claudio-sama, nya?"**

 **"Ah Just remembered. Who is it?" Lili inquires, opera glasses still trained on the target, "Your first opponent in the tournament?"**

 **"Uh," Chloe plays with her pigtails idly, "The robot-baka! Jack-7! Like, what happened to the other 6?"**

 **"No doubt scrap metal and recycled into countless goodies!"**

 **They giggle.**

 **"I promise to come and watch you after I'm done," Lili breaks focus a moment, sincerely smiling at her new comrade in arms, "Good luck Chloe, that hunk of metal is no match for you."**

 **"Arigato gozaimasu Lili-chan," Chloe beams, backflipping off her stool playfully and waves a paw her way, "Good luck with your mission!"**

 _ **Back to business at hand.**_

* * *

 **Life was strange.**

 **Claudio knew this well, ending up at the tournament on a whim and a trail. Many had asked his reasons for being here, the whys and the hows, eager to know and a prelude to small talk. The approach taken was a tight-lipped smile and nothing more. Reasons were his to hold sacred and his to hold alone. It was a natural thing to be curious and wanting to know more, human nature and all.**

 **It wasn't that Claudio was unfriendly, just private.**

 **Peppermint tea in one hand and La Divina Comedia in the other, he ponders life and all its infinite possibilities. The organization that sent him on this wild goose chase hadn't been for naught, the haunting presence drawing him** _ **here**_ **. One of bitterness and hate surged, explosive anger and a craving for power.** _ **Evil.**_

 _ **Oh such cheerful feelings,**_ **he sighs nonchalantly between a sip of tea and a blink at his book. La Divina Comedia, an epic poem of a journey through Hell, Purgatory and Paradise. The book was battered and beaten, but still it was beloved, cradled in his grasp:**

"Before me things create were none, save things

Eternal, and eternal I shall endure.

All hope abandon, ye who enter here."

 **With the devil gene rampant in this world, Claudio draws eyes away from the page and into his teacup, pondering all the ways the world could end before lunch. But it may not be** _ **today**_ **, or even tomorrow, or even the next day.**

 **Life was certainly strange.**

 **But Claudio revels in it.**

 **Such reveries are shot dead upon the altercation of shrill squeals from the other side of the room, a brunette tugging at blonde locks, a blur of blue and black tussling in sadistic tandem with insults flying as well as the fur. Claudio bears silent witness to the flurry of blonde, slender arms suddenly shoving the brunette off in a huff on the cafe floor.**

 **"I'll get you for interfering Asuka Kazama!"**

 **Biker boots scuttle off in extreme displeasure and out the door, leaving said girl in a heap on the floor seething. Claudio, ever the gallant gentleman, arrives on the scene, offering a hand to the fallen, "Are you alright?"**

 **Asuka heartily grasps his hand with a cocky nod, "Nothing I can't handle! The bitch is crazy!"**

 **On that note, Claudio's gaze is adverted to the floor, quizzically frowning.**

 **For it it was a pair of discarded opera glasses.**

* * *

 **First Asuka.**

 **Now Hwoarang!**

 **Lili seethes much like her rival earlier, in the aftermath in Lucky Chloe's predictably successful match against Jack-7, that stupid jerk had the audacity to play such a juvenile prank on** _ **her**_ **, Emilie de Rochefort. Not to mention completely wasting creativity with the oldest trick in the book, the ol' bucket and water concoction. Lili had been the unfortunate victim, walking right into a geyser of water and the sound of Hworang descending into hysterics, arm poised in acquiring a high five from anyone present. Steve looks on sympathetically from between Paul and Law pulling faces.**

 **The wet blonde stalks outside, the echo of inane laughter on her ears and vengeance surges.**

 **The nerve of** _ **him.**_

 _ **Ah. What do we have here...?**_

 **Impulse spikes within for here stands Hwoarang's pride and joy,** _ **his**_ **precious motorbike. The imbecile, in his all his infinite wisdom, had left the key on the seat, evidently in a rush of some kind.** _ **Not wise. Perfectly sums up that redheaded ruffian!**_ **Vengeful delight explodes and the girl feels a sadistic smile tug from ear to ear.** _ **We'll see how he likes messing with me!**_

 **Circling around this hunk of junk like a cat to prey, palms clasp the handles as she mounts the bike with obstinate resolution.**

 **"Not your finest idea."**

 **Dismay and incredulity turns Lili's heated gaze to the source of the voice. Claudio emerges, coolly approaching the less than currently reasonable Monegasque draped on the vehicle, conversation abruptly eclipsed by a rattle of a key and the roar of ignition, "** _ **You.**_ **"**

 **"That's hardly polite," the taller male tuts, "Or safe!"**

 **"I'm** _ **not**_ **a child."**

 **Claudio bites his tongue, raising a brow at the hilarity of that statement and silently joins Lili on the passenger, earning a less than impressed gasp of unenthusiastic disapproval. Ignoring such things, they're almost inches apart now. "Somebody has to make sure you don't crash, let along what Hot Air will think when he finishes up his pièce de résistance. I'm sure he'll be** _ **delighted**_ **."**

 **"Shut up!"**

 **Claudio's arms encircle Lili's waist, "Well? Are you driving? I guess the important question is,** _ **can**_ **you even drive?" Glowering and muttering under her breath, Lili shuffles from Claudio's smug grip and switches positions, a hint of reckless abandon in her tone.**

 **"Drive!"**

 **The ignition roars and the twosome are soon out of sight when Hwoarang is alerted by the sound, furiously screaming in his native tongue maddeningly, furtively giving chase. The likelihood of man outrunning machine fast out of reach when Paul and Law shriek with howling laughter, doubling up on the floor as Hwoarang's explosive temper is fast seeping out, stitches apart in sheer upset about his** _ **precious**_ **as Claudio and Lili are probably breaking a lot of road laws all the while.**

 **Lucky Chloe peeks out of her hotel room at the crazy spectacle, giggling behind a palm.**

 **Manically giggling despite the enigmatic dislike she feels for the driver, Lili nevertheless tightens arms around the sturdy Italian as Hwoarang's motorbike cuts through the colorful city like a scythe parting neon waves.**

 _ **Petty, but thrilling**_ **.**

* * *

 **"You are truly reckless ragazza," Claudio mock scolds when they finally stop beside a lake to take in the twilight air, watching Lili flip back her windswept waist length locks flippantly, adrenaline pumping through her system.**

 **"Nonetheless, it was fun."**

 **Claudio folds his arms with a slight sigh, "I take it you're accustomed to being driven around Miss Lili. That and your tendency to overreact."**

 **"** _ **What**_ **?"**

 **"Hot Wheels is going to raise hell when you face the music eventually."**

 **"I can deal with a halfwit like Hwoarang!" Lili crosses arms huffily, "Okay. So I overreacted to this** _ **minor**_ **detail." Upon biting her lower lip, arms uncross and clasp behind her leather clad behind, "Make that overly overreacted."**

 **"You have an affinity to that."**

 **"From the five minutes we've spoken you dare judge me?!" Lili watches Claudio's hand plunge into his pocket, rummaging casually as he dispenses an item familiar to her wide eyes. Glimmering gold under the glare of the sun in twilight, Lili registers the opera glasses with a deadpan blink.**

 **"My powers are observation are with me Emilie," he relishes using her name with raised brows, "So it was you. Quite the nuisance aren't you?" Eyes outlined with purple eyeshadow narrow clearly rattled at being caught out, soon Claudio dangles the object in a gloved hand prompting her to cock her head aside, nose in the air with haughty aplomb. "So signorina, were you spying on me?"**

 **Beyond rattled, the blonde scoffs, "You think you're something** _ **special**_ **, don't you Claudio? You really are arrogant if you don't think twice about your accusations."**

 **"You've been very testy," Claudio observes her obvious discomfort, "I don't believe you're a spy, no that would be too transparent seeing as you tend to stare at me in plain sight. You would make a terrible spy for the record."**

 **Lili glowers in immense silence.**

 **"Though you have calculating machinations," he resumes, eyes on his unwilling listener, "Playing Gang Mediator in order to get a rise from your fellow competitor with a grand, elaborate scheme is quite a long-winded manner to get your own way. So says Asuka Kazama anyway..."**

 **Lili pulls a displeased face, "That meddling little rat talks too much!"**

 **"Now," Claudio advances on Lili calmly, "Why were you spying on me?" Now he had her. Perhaps an answer at last or vague evasion, sidestepping away from the query, a dance of duck and dodge. Lili, for all her talk, was at a loss for words, a rare feat for the blonde.**

 **"I can't explain it."**

 **"No?" he raises a brow cynically, gauging her sincerity, "Not even in so many words?"**

 **"I could ask you the same," she stubbornly parries with a hand on her hip, "Why were you staring too?"**

 **"Ah, that game. Va bene," he circles Lili with a nod, "I wonder what your issue is."**

 **"Issue?" Lili echoes, brow knitted.**

 **"With me. You seem to have sparked a one-woman vendetta against me. I wonder why, it's kind of funny really."**

 **"Hilarious I'm sure."**

 **"Seriously cara," he says airily, "Is spilt tea the straw that breaks your back? You're pretty petty to hold such a grudge, and yet, people hold them for much less. From the beginning of mankind to the bitter kind, man will clutch at reasons to fight."**

 **"I don't have to answer to you Claudio."**

 **He chuckles dryly, clapping slowly as eyes alight with amusement. "You're right. You don't have to do anything." Lili turns in his direction, features illuminated by the setting sun as his attention turns elsewhere, deep in thought. "You know the world could end anytime." Sidetracked by his change of topic, the blonde squints skeptically. "Incredible that each moment could be our last." Quizzically watching Claudio sit on the motorbike seat slide into a more pensive skin, he relaxes into his own thoughts as a dumbfounded Lili bears silent witness.**

 **"It's a strange world we live in, but that's how I like it."**

 _ **What is he babbling about?**_

 **"This tournament could be the last thing we ever do," Claudio blinks at his bandages, "So let's make the most of it, si?"**

 **"What do you mean?" Lili's eyes fall on his arm, "You're not making sense."**

 **"All in good time, you'll see."**

 **She joins him on the motorbike, legs dangling at she glances her shoelaces. "What's your story then?"Her gaze trails up this enigmatic man's face, sunset rays making Lili take closer notice of his features for perhaps the first time without binoculars. When devoid of a cocky one liner or two (one of the few times he would** _ **shut**_ _ **up**_ **, she snarks) , he was** _ **actually**_ **...**

 **Lili shuts away such unwanted thoughts, embarrassment obscured by light bangs as she patiently awaits an answer. Ruffling back dark hair in prolonged silence, Claudio sighs deeply, clicking his tongue idly, "It's a long one, longer than the average bedtime story."**

 **"Most life stories are."**

 **"Don't I know it."**

 **Lili senses Claudio won't elaborate further, privately curious why he entered the tournament to begin with let alone how not a soul knew of his intentions. He didn't appear to be a Mishima lapdog nor a G-Corporation whelp,** _ **no he's someone else entirely.**_ **Yet incredibly, she restrains raging curiosity and banks on discovering all in good time.**

 **Face the music indeed.**

 **"What the fuck?!"**

 **Upon their return, they're unlucky enough to bump into a sleepless Hwoarang with Steve, raging and losing sleep over his true love in machine form. Claudio descends from the motorbike with Lili in tow, face to face with the raging Korean.**

 **"I should have known," Hwoarang stomps towards Lili, "You took it!"**

 **Lili's words are cut off by Claudio who stands in her path, "It was me."**

 **"You?!"**

 **"Yes, I saw your keys were in the ignition. Well," he shrugs nonchalantly, "you see Lili was trying to stop me..."**

 **"You..." Hwoarang looks towards Steve mouthing** _ **who is this guy**_ **, "You took my beloved?!"**

 **"How could I resist a beautiful creature like that?"**

 **Claudio witnesses the rage surge in Hwoarang who promptly retorts to the defilement of his sacred motor with a savage punch to the Italian's nose, Steve jumping into action to restrain the heated bundle of moron, screaming and hollering. "Alright mate!" Steve coos, "Save it for the tourney! Look! She's back safe an' sound!" Descending into less than stellar insults in his native tongue, Hwoarang is dragged by Steve towards his vehicle, which was happily intact - luckily for Claudio that is, who would be exposed to further, more dire consequences had damage been done.**

* * *

 **"I'm so sorry," Lili sincerely shakes her head, dabbing at Claudio's bloody nose with a handkerchief, "I didn't mean to cause you trouble."**

 **"It's just a scratch," he flippantly shrugs, "I suppose I should be more cautious of the company I keep in the future. But the company could be much worse."**

 **"Hwoarang is a tad overzealous, not quite accustomed to manners."**

 **"I can see that, aside from my life flashing before my eyes that is," Claudio remarks with a smirk, gingerly dismissing further assistance, "I'll be fine. Grazie." Satisfied with stopping the bleeding, Lili nods and withdraws her bloodstained cloth with a whistle. "He got me good, didn't he?"**

 **"He may be well versed in babble, but he hits hard."**

 **"He really lives up to his name, Hot Air."**

 **"Hot Air with his Hot Wheels."**

 **They smile in unison for perhaps the first time ever, mutual kinship in this moment.**

 **"Why did you lie Claudio? I can fight my own battles."**

 **"Oh I'm aware of that," he remarks, "You can take care of yourself."**

 **"You didn't have to do that."**

 **"I know. But I did, didn't I? For whatever reason, I took a hit for you."**

 **"Thank you. I suppose I** _ **owe**_ **you."**

 **"There is something you can do for me," Claudio rubs at the soreness of his nose, "Let me keep the opera glasses in hope you keep your eyes to yourself in future. In a strange way, had you not been staring then none of this would have happened." Lili is at once puzzled. "In other words, stay out of trouble, va bene?"**

 **Lili mischievously smiles, "I can't promise that. I overreact, remember?"**

 **"Don't worry. I've seen worse. You're a passionate young lady at best and a drama queen pest at worst. From what I already know that is," Claudio's eyes flash with humor, leaning back on the seat comfortably.**

 **"I was feeling my ego inflate at "passionate" and deflate at "drama queen"," she elbows the Italian playfully, the uptightness evidently sliding away little by little.**

 **"So your ego has reset. Nothing gained and nothing lost."**

 **"Are you always this...?"**

 **"Interfering?"**

 **"Well yes, but I mean, do you always have the last word?"**

 **Claudio ponders with a finger tapping his chin, "I have the first, the second, the third..."**

 **Lili rolls her eyes, "That's a yes then. Just be careful with your words, you may make some more enemies."**

 **"I'll keep that in mind," Claudio stands upright stooping to Lili's level and takes her slender hand, raising it to his lips for a light peck, "Buona notte Lili."**

 **The blonde bats lashes in stunned amazement, echoing, "Buona notte."**

 **As he leaves to ascend the stairs, Claudio takes one last look at Lili lost in her own thoughts for the night, amazed at the last few bewildering hours they had spent together, bickering and otherwise. Granted Hwoarang would replace Lili's glances of disdain tomorrow morning.**

 **That didn't change the fact things were certainly getting interesting around here.**

* * *

 **Outro:** _Oh Claudio! You like her, don't you?! You charming exorcist you! But will Claudio ever confide in Lili about his reasons at being at the tournament? Will Hwoarang get over it and move on with his motorbike back in one piece! Where's Jin?! Will Lucky Chloe be back with a ridiculous subplot to annoy the masses?! Thanks for reading xox_ _  
_


	4. Intrigue Beckons

**Intro:** _The foolhardy plotless saga marches on and I've lost control of the story! Hehehe! Hwoarang's still angry and there's nothing I can remotely do to calm him down! Thanks again to_ **FNAFFRENZYCAT** _for the review! How did this chapter get so long?! Goodness!_

* * *

 **Somehow Lucky Chloe eagerly convinced a half-asleep Lili to share hotel rooms in an impromptu giggly sleepover, the overzealous one tugging in a colossal suitcase with all her might through Lili's luxurious room. Through heavy lids and a haze of deep thought, Lili supposed the more the merrier. Chloe squeals approvingly, squeezing her newly found friend as constrictively as a python and launches herself headfirst onto the queen size bed. "Ooooo! Soft!" her joyful voice is muffled by silk sheets, shuffling arms in the welcoming embrace of fabric.**

 **The heiress grew to be in two minds about her new roommate come bedtime, with incessant questions and machine gun fire babble from the never ending energy source in bed next to her. "Some of the guys at the tournament are sugoi kawaii desu!"**

 **A yawn punctuates disinterest at this hour.**

 **"There was a cute guy with crazy sexy hair! Mā! I didn't get his name! Oh hey," Chloe shuffles closer to Lili, almost uncomfortably close in distance with her loud voice descending into a playful whisper, "Lili-chan, I saw you with Claudio-sama on a motorbike! Vroom!" Launching upright in bed like a viper rattled from her nest, Lili's nostrils flare almost over defensively in the face of Chloe's wide grin. "What's going on with you guys?"**

 **Indeed, their earlier encounter was playing on Lili's mind in annoying photographic clarity in an infinite loop. Mixed emotions and confusion hand in hand stomping intrusively behind weary blinks, "Nothing!" Protests come thick and thin, voice overwhelmed by such implications working Chloe's mind overtime.**

 **"Hontô?" Chloe pulls up sheets with a sly grin, "Come on! Spill!"**

 **"Good night Chloe!" A swift and expert move of the duvet severs the conversation, leaving her companion out in the gossip lurch. Detective Chloe's leads were too irresistible to abandon, quirking brows.**

 **But that could wait until morning.**

 **If Chloe could contain herself.**

* * *

 **Hwoarang was still clearly smarting from such trauma the night before (much more than Claudio's bloody nose), glaring daggers at Claudio. In no uncertain terms, he brusquely withdraws his motorbike key and waves it sarcastically.**

 **"Good morning to you too!" Claudio cheerfully breezes past the stare that threaten to singe him if he dared approach, politely tipping a porcelain mug his way.**

 **"Look at him! All fancy and stuck up!" Hwoarang mumbles to Steve, "Hope I get to face him first!" Cracking knuckles and it wasn't even noon yet, already bust for the thrill of the fight. Shrill voices in the foyer loom into audibility, Lili trailed by Chloe whispering musically in a manner that seemed to irk her friend.**

 **Asuka and Katarina are sat sharing pancakes, heads cocking in unison at the spectacle of little miss prissy and her cat sidekick. Behind sunglasses, Katarina's eyes were sparkling with amusement, "Your friend is coming."**

 **"She's** _ **not**_ **my friend!" Asuka snapped, stabbing her pancake abruptly, "Did you see the shiner she gave me yesterday? Huh?" Thrusting her limb into Katarina's gaze, the Brazilian promptly casts it away, "C'mon, I'm trying to eat! Put your war wounds away!"**

 **"Stuck up, prissy little..."**

 **"Suki," Katarina cautions with a fork somewhat menacing in her new found friend's face, syrup dribbling from a pancake piece," "Comfort food is gonna make your friend disappear, so chew and close your eyes before you bust a damn vein!" Reluctance steels as Asuka grudgingly accepts, chewing vehemently in disdain.**

 **Lili turns violently upon Chloe's sharp nudge, catching Claudio's gaze suddenly frozen in bewilderment momentarily. "Well, well, well," Hwoarang's voice breaks up the moment between them, "If it isn't Robin Hood and Maid Marion! Motorbike hopping from place to place defiling my beauty!"**

 **"Who cares about your hunk of junk?" Lili airily dismisses, "It's in one piece, isn't it?"**

 **"That's not the point!"**

 **Paul Phoenix suddenly looks anxious, leaping from his stool to see if his own motorbike was intact, paranoia breaking him into a cold sweat.**

 **"And sending poor Claudio's nose one step closer to reconstruction is?" Lili rolls her eyes, earning a quiet snigger from Claudio which hardly quells Hwoarang's temper.**

 **"Is that funny fancy man?!"**

 **"It shouldn't be," Claudio shrugs mid sip, "That is my** _ **poor**_ **nose she's referring to."**

 **"Well we can arrange further damage if you even so** _ **look**_ **at my bike again. You think you're so funny, don't you? People rolling in and out of this damn tournament like a goddamn hotel."**

 **"But we are in a hotel!" Chloe pipes up shrilly, much to the chagrin of the ranting redhead, "Nya!"**

 **Hwoarang promptly ignores her, "I don't like you Mario!"**

 **Claudio doesn't bother to correct him, instead looking at the long suffering Steve resting his weary head on the table, rolling his eyes at his friend's loud antics.** _ **Supposed you're used to the walking foghorn, si?**_ **"Come on Steve," Hwoarang drags his friend by the collar childishly, "Let's go see whose asses we'll be kickin' in the tournament first." Glaring at Claudio, there's a glimmer of hope that he was** _ **first**_ **.**

 **Chloe cranes her head in childlike curiosity at Hwoarang, silently mesmerized at his reckless swagger away from the scene and happily squeals. Claudio and Lili look to each other in perplexed unison at Chloe's sudden awe, "Uh...I'll be right back guys!" Before Lili could interrogate Chloe's random train of thought, she's soon a whirlwind of honey blond pigtails bouncing in the distance after Hwoarang and Steve.**

 **"Uh oh," Lili cringes, "I know that look."**

 **"I take it she's** _ **taken**_ **by Hot Wheels."**

 **"After a whole night of listening to her talk about Lars and Leo, I'm** _ **surprised**_ **. Then again, I don't think she knows that Leo isn't a guy," Lili suddenly blurts into Lucky Chloe's perky oh-so-sugar filled voice, "Leo is so kawaii desu! Such beautiful soft hair a like a kitten." Legions of mock cat purrs ring out from the blonde's soft lips prompting a chuckle from Claudio, snorting into his mug.**

 **"You could wait until I finished drinking." he smirks, wiping at his lips with a napkin, "You also wait until your poor friend is further out of sight before you character assassinate her."**

 **"I mean** _ **no**_ **harm, she is my friend after all."**

 **"Your friend kept you up, didn't she?" Claudio observes Lili's weary blinks with a tut, "The cat needs a muzzle."**

 **"That's a little harsh."**

 **"No, that's Hwoarang's department."**

 **"Your nose looks better," Lili remarks coolly, "Looks like he's losing his touch from the last few tournaments."**

 **"It's nothing," he laughs, "He's an amateur, let him think he did a big something."**

 **For the first time since their altercation, Lili's sweet delicate features soften into a more relaxed sheen, throwing her head back with dulcet laughter ringing, a quite pleasant sound. Momentarily stunned into mesmerized silence and devoid of wit, Claudio is bestowed with fascination. The very same girl that had stirred up a cloud of vengeance over tea stains was now amiable. Positively glowing.**

 _ **You're the same person, right?**_

 **"You're a devious man mister," she says, vaguely impressed and eyes sparkling with mischief, "Letting Hot Wheels have his cake and eat it." Spinning elegantly with lofty aplomb, she flicks back blonde hair with a sly smile. "I best not leave Chloe alone with him. What kind of a friend would I be?"**

 **"Leaving her with a human inferno? Sounds unsafe. You better hurry or Chloe may suffer a fiery hell beyond comprehension."**

 **Upon that dark humored veil, Lili bids Claudio farewell with a mock curtsy and strides down the foyer after her errant companion, no doubt a slave to drooling over the resident bad boy around these parts. Left to gather dust in deep thought, Claudio's glance lingers over Lili for longer than intended.**

* * *

 **In this instance he gathered several things.**

 **He didn't know where she came from.**

 **What she did.**

 **Why she was here.**

 **It was a rare occurrence to verbally spar, and once physically. and lock horns with someone and acquire no formal information. Yet Claudio can subtly gauge threads of information about Lili, something beyond words alone. Something beyond this stuck up, snobby sheen she well maintains as an graceful exterior.**

 **It soon dawned on the Italian that he hadn't seen her fight yet.**

 **He chuckles, at once remembering that was half-true. The fight in her eyes last night when cornered by accusations and throwing insults at Hwoarang defending the honor of his sore nose.**

 **She could be elegant, refined even.**

 **At the flick of a wrist, competitive and passionate.**

 **In a blink, persistent and infantile.**

 **Elaborate ruses were a part of the Emilie de Rochefort experience after all as Claudio was slowly gathering along the way with the scraps of knowledge discarded, crumbs the vague trial she left behind in her wake. It was well veiled by haughty poise and a seemingly unflappable disposition (though this facade crumbles at times, he snarks inwardly). The many machinations to lure those into action, namely Asuka, was enough to detect a streak of misbehavior in Lili, not gathering malice in the slightest but sly sadism. A cat trying to catch the mouse, ever patient by the hole.**

 **Claudio has a creeping epiphany.**

 _ **Perhaps that's why she toyed with me.**_

 **Claudio would be lying if he said he wasn't amused, catching a glimpse of said girl's glance before her first bout against a young German girl that Chloe babbled about dreamlike all night. Leo humbly bows, determination in her stride as she readies her stance. Chloe is in the ranks to support her friend, baffled at once Leo's gender is revealed and shrilly giggles deafeningly next to Claudio, "I thought she was a bishie! Oh my!"**

 **The very same grace and ruthlessness Claudio had witnessed during their blink-and-you-miss-it sparring surged in flashy aplomb in contrast with Leo's fluid motions. Chloe whimpers, hiding behind oversized paws unable to look at the ongoing onslaught.**

 **It was level until Lili got the upper hand, sending Leo reeling onto gravel. Perhaps it was a good mood or impulsive graciousness, but Lili extends a hand to her opponent and mouths something like** _ **you did good**_ **. Briefly, Lili's blue eyes fall on Claudio, working overtime to decipher his own thoughts this instance and he can only emulate, feeling a smile creep. Taking part in these games was just fine, win or lose.**

 **Chloe jumps on Lili's back, nearly toppling the blonde over with joyous whooping at her victory.**

 **Maybe there were better things to do than play these games.**

 **Maybe she was just a distraction.**

 **But there had to be something that captured his attention nevertheless.**

 **Spirit, determination, stubbornness.**

 **It was all the things Lili didn't say that was loudest as of now.**

* * *

 **"Can't believe I'm facing Xiaoyu first!" Hwoarang moans into his beer bottle, already sloping down that slippery slope of drunkenness, "If I have to hear about Kazama this and Kazama that..."**

 **"Steady on!" Steve slides away the bottle, "You ain't gonna be in no fit state if you-"**

 **"Shaddup! You ain't the boss of me!"**

 **"What would Baek say!"**

 **"Ah stupid, interfering old coot..." he slurs, nudging his cellphone aside as it vibrates.**

 **"Speak of the bloody devil! Who should come ringing now, but the old** _ **coot**_ **?" Steve folds arms, "Come on, better get talking. You know Baek will keep ringing and ringing like a concerned parent. It's kinda sweet really." Hwoarang pulls a face of disgust, pressing the cancel button violently and seeks solace in yet another beer. One beer becomes five** _ **or was it ten**_ **and soon Steve joins the ranks of the drunks, albeit not as brash and deafening as his friend, erupting into horrendous sing-song. Soon Chloe is at their table and chugging beer through a straw, the obstruction of wearing kitty paws hardly useful for grabbing bottles.**

 **"Hey *hic*," Hwoarang ambles, "It's a life-size...cat! So** _ **soft**_ **!"**

 **Steve wriggles eyebrows, "Do...cats come in pink?"**

 **Claudio resists laughter, calmly passing by at the most inopportune time to be in Hwoarang's sights.**

 **"Look," Hwoarang's voice trembles and points less than gracefully, "It's the thief! Freakin' Italian job all...high and mighty! You nearly stole my beauty you...*hic* asshole."**

 **Chloe burps under her breath.**

 **"You** _ **stay**_ **away from my pretty...** _ **precious,**_ **Mario! You look like...a gay Elvis!"**

 **"Thank you for your inebriated dose of originality Hwoarang," Claudio accepts graciously, "Best of luck standing upright tomorrow, va bene?"**

 **"You saying I can't beat...Jin's little floozy?!" Hwoarang bristles angrily, tanked up to the nines, slumping in the booth inelegantly, "You gotta deathwish or something?!"**

 **"Hwoarang-sama you must calm down!" Chloe launches herself into his strong arms, allowing the Korean sanctuary as he nuzzles against her furry bolero clad shoulder, hearing amorous mumbles of** _ **hmmm soft kitty**_ **dispensed in beer ridden breaths, gusting past ears.**

 **"Chloe, have you seen Lili?" Claudio inquires despite this amusing spectacle.**

 **Chloe shrugs, patting Hwoarang's back heartily. "She can't have gone too far, nya."**

* * *

 **Claudio listens in on Lili chatting happily on her cellphone in what sounds to be French, her native tongue,** _ **ah something new about her**_ **. In French, words ooze off her tongue in a sophisticated purr, "D'accord Sebastian. Dites-papa je l'ai dit bonsoir. Bonne Nuit." When the call ends, she cradles the phone close allowing blonde bangs to conceal her expression.**

 **"So you're French?"**

 **Lili shakes her head, "I'm from Monaco."**

 **He whistles, "You mean the land of houses the size of massive mausoleums?"**

 **"The very same," Lili nods, "You must be from Italy."**

 **"What gave it away?" Claudio sarcastically sighs, arms folded.**

 **"Maybe because when you're in deep thought, you monologue in Italian without realizing it." Lili says with a hint of smugness, "I'm not that great at it but I know when you're calling me a nuisance under your breath."**

 _ **Been watching me closer than I imagined**_ **.**

 **"I suppose I should practice using my inner voice," Claudio concludes with a click of his tongue, "But then I wouldn't be able to congratulate you on your victory today, and that would be a grave shame." Lili pivots in Claudio's direction, pausing with a tilt of her head as she analyzes his comment with a purse of her lips. It made him wonder if there was some underhanded game being played here or perhaps the girl couldn't take a compliment.**

 **Finally she relents with a response, smiling sincerely, "Thank you." They walk along side by side in breezy silence back to the entrance when Lili breaks the momentum and blurts, "We got off on the wrong foot, didn't we?"**

 **"Perhaps. It doesn't matter so much."**

 **"I thought you were the biggest jerk."**

 **"Oh?!" Claudio acts hurt, tone scandalized, "How mean spirited!"**

 **"You're interferingly arrogant, a wise guy who must have the last word, someone who polishes and sharpens their wit to such a degree anyone approaching would be impaled..."**

 **"Are you quite finished Lili?"**

 **"And another thing!" Lili raises a finger to cement her point home before being cut off.**

 **"You're impossible yourself, unreasonable, petty, argumentative, stubborn..." Claudio emulates playfully, "The list is endless, but that would be just cruel of me."**

 **"You're secretive! Nobody knows a thing about you!"**

 **"You're quite the game player."**

 **They mirror each other's smirks, inches apart from one another. A loud crash or two alerts their attention and they rush inside to bear horrified witness at the rustling in the foyer. A blur of pink and beige twist vehemently, making Lili pale significantly in realization.**

 **Chloe and Hwoarang were lip locked in a furious clinch, kisses loud and obnoxious in the foyer. Any louder and perhaps they would alert everyone within hearing range to stomp out with their pitchforks and scream to get a damn room. Hwoarang's hands tangle in long blonde strands, kitty ears brushing up against his cheek.**

 **"Oh my God!" Lili whispers in horror, not knowing where to look.**

 **"Hot Air really has some prowess, huh?" Claudio sheepishly smoothes back dark hair, "The demon drink has claimed more victims."**

 **"Chloe!?"**

 **"Nya! *hic*!" she sweetly blinks mid clinch, "Hwoarang-sama is so kawaii!"**

 **"Come on kitty!" Hwoarang slurs, grabbing a paw and slumping up the stairs, "I wanna stroke your ears all night long baby!"**

 **"Chloe!" Lili protests as they slip away, "Come back!"**

 **"What a cute couple," Claudio looks at the stumbling duo giggle and hiccup out of sight with a pained wince, "Miss Chloe is going to feel it in the morning. As for Hot Air..."**

 **"Oh I couldn't care less about him, that ruffian!"**

 **Claudio pats her shoulder lightly, "I think she can take care of herself, but she has two wheels to contend with for love after all."**

 **"What a thing to say!"**

 **"It's true! Woe betide who comes between that man and his most cherished."**

 **Lili sighs. "Oh Chloe, you have such poor taste. Even Leo would be a better match! I have to stop her!" Running up the stairs with urgent footsteps ringing out, Lili is halted by Claudio momentarily.**

 **"What do you say we start afresh? Tea stains aside."**

 **Lili looks down from the staircase quizzically on the spot.**

 **"My name is Claudio Serafino. And you are?"**

 **"Lili de Rochefort. Nice to meet you all over again, Monsieur Serafino."**

 **"Likewise," he beams earnestly, "Now go rescue your friend from the jaws of darkness Signorina Rochefort."**

 **"See you tomorrow."**

 **"Without a doubt."**

 **When Lili leaves on her daring rescue mission, Claudio muses that he's seeing more and more of this enigma unveil day by day. Looking at his bandaged arm, he wonders what he's feeling this moment.**

 **It was strange.**

 **But he had to find out.**

* * *

 **Outro:** _Claudio, do you have a crush?! I think so! But don't you have a mission to do? XD Don't get too distracted sweetie! What will happen to Hwoarang and Lucky Chloe? No doubt their heads will hurt in the morning! Hope you enjoyed this mess of a plot...that isn't a plot XD xox_


	5. Rude Awakenings

**Intro:** _Thanks again to_ ** **FNAFFRENZYCAT** **_for the review and ongoing support! You're awesome! :D Concerning this chapter, it acts as mere filler, mercifully short and is very, very dull compared to motorbike stealing escapades! I won't let writer's block infect me! But at least we get some shameless fanservice with topless Claudio for a quarter of it! Blink and you miss it!_

* * *

 **Dreams.**

 **Vivid.**

 **Fog.**

 **Contradictions were something Claudio wades into, comfortably numb yet lost. Sweeping his arm over heavy eyes to block up infant rays of sun, blurry and foggy after surreal dreams. As of recent, they seemed to revolve around mazes. Endless winding corners, twisted fragmented edges. Entertained, yet baffled at the temperamental angles of dreams. Sighing turns into a yawn, the clock barely made out between lethargic blinks. 6:45am.**

 _ **Heh. Maybe just a moment more.**_

 **He pulls up sheets over his bare chest, hugging the pillow against him.**

 **Any reverie was soon expelled by shrill yelling and screaming from next door, thumps storming like the prelude to a volcanic eruption. A score of slamming doors and angry expletives in a foreign tongue stream uncontrollably making a perturbed Claudio launch upright, brow arched.**

 **Opening his hotel room door was like unveiling a red curtain backstage to the festivities that exploded come near seven am, Hwoarang rocketing out his room with all the grace of a legion of bulls in a china store, screaming and hollering. Such unpleasantness was the face that launched every hotel room to open, pairs of eyes in angry disbelief at what the commotion was** _ **about**_ **.**

 **Chloe, looking less than stellar, with lopsided pink kitty ears and a creased dress scurries out after Hwoarang, contracting the ire of Asuka and Katarina, arms folded. Xiaoyu, along with Miharu in tow for moral support at the tournament, feels her initial disdain morph into sickly laughter at the unfolding scene.**

 **Lili peeks out her door, draped in a ivory nightdress and is alerted by Chloe's pleading squeals, dragging back her friend by her forearm with a stern whisper into listening ears.** _ **When did this turn into such a soap opera?**_ **Claudio inwardly winces at the fireworks, resisting a snigger at how ridiculous life could be, even before breakfast.**

 **"Show's over!" Hwoarang booms audibly head pounding from booze abuse, storming off in whatever direction he could muster in blind rage.**

 **Claudio is sure he can hear Lili quip, "I should hope so!"**

 **Girlish giggling swells from Miharu, whispers and nudges the flavor of the morning with Xiaoyu, "Don't you have to fight him soon? He doesn't look up to it."**

 **"Who cares?!" Xiaoyu scratches under her chin with a hearty shrug, "It's too early to care!"**

 **"It's not a school day either!"**

 **Their whining soon sees them scurrying back behind closed doors, as do a severely displeased Asuka and Katarina leaving Lili and Chloe huddled in the hallway, the Monegasque heiress looking every inch like a overprotective sister. Chloe waves frantically at Claudio, unrepentant and giddy as ever with a grin before skipping back into Lili's room. Claudio catches Lili's lips thinning into an apologetic smile, hands clasped behind her slender frame. "So much for a peaceful morning," Claudio yawns, ruffling his dark hair absentmindedly.**

 **"Who needs an alarm when you have Hwoarang?" Lili smirks tiredly, "His screams are ringing like a church bell!"**

 **"Shame it doesn't sound as pleasant!"**

 **Lili's eyes flutter momentarily upon realization of the topless male before her, feeling her cheeks inexplicably burn. It does not go unnoticed by Claudio's astute observations, quizzically tilting his head in owllike curiosity at sudden silence. "Duty calls!" she blurts abruptly, briefly waving a farewell and disappearing into her room.**

 _ **What was that about?**_ **Claudio muses upon returning to his quarters, shrugging to himself in solitude.** _ **Maybe Little Miss Monaco isn't a morning person.**_

* * *

 **The approaching day was further punctuated by frustrated screams. Soon the word was out, not only about Lucky Chloe getting** _ **lucky**_ **like her namesake, but about Hwoarang's less than graceful defeat to Little Miss Xiaoyu. Hungover and battered, what a world.**

 **"No way!" Asuka's disbelief extends to Katarina, shock and horror afire. Xiaoyu and Miharu bounce on the spot, hands clasped and swinging round and round in infantile glee. "Oops I won!"**

 **"One step closer to Jin!"**

 **Xiaoyu blushes violently, "Shut up Miharu!"**

 **"How could I lose?! How could I lose to High School Sugar High?!" Hwoarang's cries could wake the dead and beyond at this rate, everyone surprised he hadn't deafened poor Steve at his side patting his back with discomfort on hand with copious pain relief pills and water. "It's all that weeaboo's fault!"**

 **"Steady on!" Steve lectures, "No one forced those bloody beers down your funnel!"**

 **Out of the firing range, Lili wisely ushers Chloe away from Hwoarang's wrath onto the veranda, armed with a tray of ice tea to cool down. "You know, me and Hwoarang-sama..."**

 **"No graphic details!"**

 **"But Lili-chan!" Chloe whines, sipping lemon ice tea through a neon pink straw, "Nothing happened!"**

 **Lili nearly drops her glass, "But..."**

 **"He fell asleep! Poor Hwoarang-sama with his volcano head, went out like a sleepy kitty!" Chloe wriggles her brows, obnoxious slurping commencing, "I dunno what would be more embarrassing, nya."**

 **"Him falling asleep during...?" Lili turns up her nose to shun away unwanted images of** _ **him**_ **and her friend, "Oh dear, it's one thing to have a hangover the day of your first match and lose to Jin Kazama's number one fan, and another thing to..."**

 **Chloe lets slip a shrill** _ **oooo**_ **, dilemma in the wings. "Maybe I should tell the baka the truth."**

 **"Perhaps when the magma cools down," Lili advises, "I wouldn't go near him right now. Your poor bolero would singe! Oh Chloe, you do get yourself into some situations, ma cherie."**

 **"Beer makes me sleepy," she giggles, "It makes me a super mega major baka!"**

 **"And how! You got lucky I say. You deserve better!"**

 **"You mean like Jin-sama!?"**

 **Lili sighs in defeat, arms folded across the table as she swirls her straw into her glass idly watching the liquid merry-go-round. "Let's not anger Xiaoyu now, the future Mrs Kazama may have our heads if we even remotely look at the man. Besides, I do have many bones to pick with Kazama..."**

* * *

 **Jin Kazama.**

 **Claudio had heard much about him.**

 **For better and for worse. A figure reviled and revered.**

 **For all the talk the main man had yet to make an appearance in the tournament, despite Xiaoyu's insistence and Chloe's transparent crush, very much skulking in shrouds of mystery. Yet the mere mention of his name sends Claudio in a stupor, dark energy brimming in the atmosphere, sensing the obscure presence at a distance. The very same presence that led him to the tournament along with orders from his organization.**

 **Absentmindedness paralyzes Claudio, pensive at once.**

 _ **So far a wild goose chase full of amateurs, pseudo-rebels and squealing teens spilling over hormones. This isn't going to be easy stamping out malign presences.**_

 **"If you stare hard enough, you'll drill a hole through that wall."**

 **Claudio looks for the source of the voice, glancing upon Lili who saunters into view with a hand propped under her chin. "You look like you're investing heavily into thought, it's not like you to be so quiet."**

 **"It's nothing too severe," Claudio dismissively says with a smirk, "No Chloe? Is the coast clear for her to roam free?"**

 **"For now. I was going to go for a stroll anyway," Lili passes Claudio breezily, mary jane shoes clacking along marble to the entrance, "I suppose if you're not too busy staring at walls, you could catch me up."**

 **"Is that an open invitation?"**

 **"Like I said," Lili's voice trails sweetly on the air, "You're welcome to catch up." All this thinking was running rings and tripping Claudio up, perhaps some fresh air would free the wheels of thought up. Gravel filled steps alert Lili's attention, Claudio suddenly by her side with hands plunged into denim pockets.**

 **"Certo. Why not?"**

* * *

 **Outro:** _Next part will be solely dedicated to Claudio and Lili's fledgling attraction as they wander town together, probably for the best seeing as Hwoarang is still mad and Chloe is still...Chloe. Anyway, we need a break from the high octane hijinks of these guys and get back to these two! xox_


End file.
